pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
LoyalBob Heart DogPants (Vesa Silventoinen and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Rules Style)
Vesa Silventoinen and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Rules' TV-Spoof of "SpongeBob SquarePants". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Patrick Star - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sandy Cheeks - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Squidward Tentacles - Bert (Sesame Street) *Eugene H. Krabs - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Snail - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Karen Plankton - Tamara Tesla (Moshi Monsters) *Mrs. Puff - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Pearl Krabs - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Patchy the Pirate - Ghost of Redbeard (Scooby-Doo) *Potty the Parrot - Iago (Aladdin) *Larry the Lobster - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jellyfish - ????? *The Flying Dutchman - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Blackjack - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Stanley J. - Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) *Harold SquarePants - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Squidvia - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Squilliam Fancyson - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *King Neptune - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *DoodleBob - Chain Chomp (Super Mario Bros.) *Grandma SquarePants - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Tom - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jennifer Millie - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Harold - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Fred - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Nancy Suzy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Abbie - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Tyler - Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *Shubie - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Charlie - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Scooter - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Harold (red fish) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Clay - Dokko (GoGoRiki) *Sandals - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Old Man Jenkins - Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) *Dr. Gill Gilliam - Dr. Julius Hibbert (The Simpsons) *Nat Peterson - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Norma Rechid - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Kenny the Cat - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Mermaidman - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Barnacleboy - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Painty the Pirate - Captain Buck E. Barnacle (Moshi Monsters) Episodes Season 1 #Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome #Bubblestand / Ripped Pants #Jeffyfishing / Ludwig Von Koopa! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School #Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple #Mermaid Stan and Barnacle Kyle / Pickles #Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam #Proud Heart's Rocket / Squeaky Boots #Nature Dog / Opposite Day #Culture Shock / F.U.N. #MuscleLoyal BuffHeart Dog / Bert the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone / Employee of the Month #Scaredy Dog / I Was a Teenage Figaro #SL-129 / Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time / Suds #Valentine's Day / The Paper #Arrgh! / Rock Bottom #Texas / Walking Small #Fools in April / Foghorn Leghorn's Spatula #Hooky / Mermaid Stan and Barnacle Kyle II Season 2 #Your Shoe's United / Bert's Day Off #Something Smells / Bossy Boots #Big Blue Loser / Bubble Buddy #Dying for Pie / Imitation Brave Heart #Wormy / Patty Hype #Grams Bear's Kisses / Bertville #Prehibernation Week / Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots / Dumped #No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Mermaid Stan and Barnacle Kyle III / Cat Jokes #Pressure / The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied / Figaro Takes A Bath #Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Chain Chomp #The Secret Box / Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love #Procrastination / I'm With Stupid #Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown #Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games #Bert on Strike / Proud Heart, Loyal Heart and the Worm Season 3 #The Alage's Always Greener / Loyal Heart-Guard on Duty #Club Loyal Heart Dog / My Pretty Seahorse #Just One Bite / The Bully #Nasty Patty / Idiot Box #Mermaid Stan and Barnacle Kyle IV / Doing Time #Snowball Effect / One Brave Heart's Trash #As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed / Goodtooth Returns #Brave Heart Borg / Rock-A-Bye Bivalve #Wet Painters / Krusty Brave Heart Lion Training Video #Party Pooper Dog #Chocolate with Nuts / Mermaid Stan and Barnacle Kyle V #New Student Billy Dog/Chomps #Ugh #The Great Cat Race / Mid-Life Brave Heart Lion #Born Again Brave Heart Lion / I Had An Accident #Brave Heart Land / The Camping Episode #Missing Identity / Ludwig Von Koopa's Army #The Dog Who Could Fly #Loyal Heart Dog Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot Season 4 #Fear of the Krabby Patty / Shell of a Man #The Lost Mattress / Brave Heart Lion vs. Ludwig Von Koopa #Have You Seen This Cat? #Skill Crane / Good Neighbors #Selling Out / Funny Dog #Dunces and Dragons #Enemy-in-Law / Mermaid Stan and Barnacle Kyle VI: The Motion Picture #Billy SmartPants / BertLoyal MuppetHeart Dog #Krusty Towers / Elaine Kropotkin, You're Fired #Chimps Ahoy / Ghost Host #Penny Ling of a Birthday / Karate Island #All That Glitters / Wishing You Well #New Leaf / Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation / Wigstruck #Berttastic Voyage / That's No Lady #The Thing / Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears / Rule of Dumb #Born to Be Wild / Best Frenemies #The Blue Purloiner / Bert Wood #Best Day Ever / The Gift of Gum Season 5 #Friend or Foe #The Original Fry Cook / Night Light #Rise and Shine / Waiting / Funcus Among Us #Spy Buddies / Boat Smarts / Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs / Brave Heart Lion a la Mode #Roller Cowards / Bucket Sweet Bucket #To Love a Patty / Breath of Fresh Bert #Money Talks / Loyal Heart Dog vs. The Patty Gadget / Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Loyal Heart Dog / Sing a Song of Billy Dog #A Flea in Her Dome / The Donut of Sharme / The Krusty Plate #Goo Goo Gas / Le Big Switch #Atlantis Heart Dog #Picture Day / Billy Dog No Pay / Beastly #Blackened Dog / Mermaid Stan vs. Loyal Heart Dog #The Inmates of Summer / To Save a Cat #Pest of the West #20,000 Patties Under the Sea / The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to Loyal Heart Dog? #The Two Faces of Bert / Loyal Heart-Henge #Banned in Bikini Bottom / Charlie Dog Season 6 #House Fancy / Krabby Road #Penny Foolish / Nautical Novice #Loyalicus / Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal / Gone #The Splinter / Slide Whistle Stooges #A Life in a Day / Sun Bleached #Giant Bert / No Nose Knows #Patty Caper / Ludwig Von Koopa's Regular #Boating Buddies / The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party / Grooming Figaro #Loyal Heart Dog vs. The Big One #Porous Pockets / Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers / The Card #Dear Vikings / Ditchin #Grandpa Abraham Simpson / Roary Scrawl Lodge #Bert's Visit / To Dog or Not to Dog #Shuffleboarding / Professor Bert #Pet or Pests / Komputer Overlogo #Gullible Dog / Overbooked #No Hat for Billy Dog / Toy Store of Doom! #Sand Castles in the Sand / Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme / Single Cell Anniversary #Truth or Dog (Part 1) #Truth or Dog (Part 2) #Pineapple Fever / Chum Caverns #The Clash of Foghorn Leghorn Season 7 #Bert-Vision / I ♥ Dancing #Growth Spout / Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Proud Heart Cat / The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons / Model Dog #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful / A Pal for Figaro #Yours, Mine and Mine / Kracked Brave Heart Lion #The Curse of Bikini Bottom / Bert in Clarinetland #Loyal Heart's Last Stand #Back to the Past / The Bad Guy Club for Villains #A Day Without Tears / Summer Job #One Coarse Meal / Figaro in Love #The Play's the Thing / Rodeo Daze #Minka Kropotkin's Secret Recipe / Rhe Cent of Money #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom / Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Curse of the Hex / The Main Drain #Trenchbillies / Dog-Cano! #The Great Patty Caper #That Sinking Feeling / Karate Billy Dog #Buried in Time / Enchanted Tiki Dreams #The Abrasive Side / Earworm #Hide and Then What Happens? / Shellback Shenanigans #The Masterpiece / Whelk Attack #You Don't Know Dog / Tunnel of Glove #Krusty Dogs / The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #New Fish in Town / Love That Bert #Big Sister Sally Spacebot / Perfect Chemistry Season 8 #Accidents Will Happen / The Other Patty #Drive Thru / The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game / Sentimental Loyal Heart Dog #Frozen Face-Off #Bert's School for Grown-Ups / Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Bert / The Googly Artiste #A Dog Family Vacation #Billy Dog's Staycation / Walking the Ludwig Von Koopa #Mooncation / Brave Heart Lion Takes a Vacation #Ghoul Fools #Stan Marsh Begins / Ludwig Von Koopa's Good Eye #Barnacle Face / Pet Sitter Billy Dog #House Sittin' for Proud Heart Cat / Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom #Bubble Troubles / The Way of The Dog #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom / Bubble Buddy Returns #Restraining Loyal Heart Dog / Fiasco! #Are You Happy Now? / Planet of the Jellyfish #Free Samples / Home Sweet Rubble #Tamara 2.0 / inLOYALHEARTiac #Face Freeze / Glove World R.I.P. #Bertitis / Demolition Doofus #Treats! / For Here or to Go #It's a Loyal Heart Dog Christmas! #Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! / Chum Fricassee #The Good Krabby Name / Move It or Lose It #Hello Bikini Bottom! Season 9 #Extreme Spots / Cat Record #Billy Dog-Man! / Figaro's New Toy #License to Milkshake / Bert Baby #Little Yellow Book / Bumper to Bumper #Eek, an Urchin / Bert Defense #Jailbreak / Evil Spatula #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Safe Deposit Brave Heart Lion / Ludwig Von Koopa's Pet #Don't Look Now / Séance Shméance #Tom Cat / Yeti Brave Heart Lion #Loyal Heart Dog You're Fired #Lost in Bikini Bottom / Tutor Sauce #Bert Plus One / The Executive Treatment #Company Picnic / Pull Up a Barrel #Sanctuary! / What's Eating Billy Dog? #Billy Dog! The Game / The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #Loyal Heart Long Dog / Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's Gym #The Fish Bowl / Married to Money #Mall Girl Penny Ling / Two Thumbs Down #Sharks vs. Pods / CopyLoyal DittoHeart Dog #Sold! / Lame and Fortune #Goodbye, Krabby Patty #Proud Heart's Nutmare / Bulletin Board #Food Con Castaways / Cat Mail #Pineapple Invasion / Salsa Inbecilius #Mutiny on the Krusty / The Whole Tooth Season 10 #Whirly Brains / Mermaid Dog #Unreal Estate / Code Yellow #Mimic Madness / House Worming #Snooze You Lose / Krusty Katering #Loyal Heart's Place / Ludwig Von Koopa Gets the Boot #Life Insurance / Burst Your Bubble #Ludwig Von Koopa Retires / Trident Trouble #The Incredible Shrinking Dog / Sportz? #The Getaway / Lost and Found #Billy Dog's Coupon / Out of the Picture #Feral Friends / Don't Wake Billy Dog Season 11 #Cave Dwelling Dog / The Clam Whisperer #Spot Returns / The Check-Up #Spin the Bottle / There's a Dog in My Soup #Dr. Nick Riviera Returns / Apu Nahasapeemapetilon the Floor Manager #The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom #No Picture Please / Stuck of the Roof #Krabby Patty Creature Feature / Elaine Kropotkin's Pests #Sanitation Insanity / Bunny Hunt #Bert Noir / Scavenger Dog #Cuddle E. Hugs / Billy Dog the Horse #Chatterbox Figaro / Don't Feed the Clowns #Drive Happy / Old Man Billy Dog #Fun-Sized Friends / Granny's the World #Doodle Dimension / Moving Bubble Bass #High Sea Diving / Bottle Burglars #My Leg! / Ink Lemonade #Mustard O' Mine Category:Vesa Silventoinen and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Rules Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show Spoof